A conventional brush, in particular a toothbrush, comprises a brush head and a shaft or a handle. Individual bristle filaments are grouped together to form bristle bundles or bristle tufts which are arranged in a predefined geometry onto the brush head. In some cases, the bristle tufts are stapled by stapling means into blind ended tuft holes. The tuft holes may be directly formed into the brush head and/or the tuft holes are part of a separate bristle carrier which can be included into the brush head. For stapling, the tufts are looped or bent in a U-shaped configuration around a stapling means, for example, an anchor wire, an anchor or a staple. Known staples have a rectangular shape with variations made from metals and metal alloys containing nickel, copper, zinc and/or silver.
It is a desire to provide an alternative staple for bristle tufting which shows high retention strength and/or which is recyclable. Further the staple should be usable in tuft holes having a small spacing from each other.